the_vampire_slave_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Sawyer
Gallery :"Would you like to hear my story, Emma? It doesn't have a happy ending - but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now." ::―Samantha to Emma[src] 'Samantha Bethany Sawyer '(born 1915 in Rochester, New York) is a member of the Highland coven. She is the daughter of Liam and Serena Sawyer, as well as the sister of Melody, Roxy, Carly, and Salem Sawyer. Samantha is the sister-in-law of Emma Turner and aunt of Ruby Sawyer. In 1933, Samantha was born into a vampire by Liam Sawyer after being raped and beaten to the brink of death by a group of drunken men, including her fiancé. Two years later, Rosalie rescued a young man named Emmett from being mauled by a bear, and after his transformation into a vampire, the two fell very deeply in love. Along with Emmett, Rosalie is an integral member of the Sawyer family and fights eagerly against those who threaten their coven. Biography Early life Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered as a result. Her parents took pride in her looks, which she enjoyed. She also enjoyed her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful clothes, her girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man she passed. The result of all this attention was that Rosalie was self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike her social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was very beautiful: she adored the way she was praised by everyone for her beauty. She was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but because she hardly saw them, she did not let that get the better of her. before her transformation.]] One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of Rosalie, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and one week before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunken fiancée and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiancé's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. Rosalie was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to the dying girl. He carried her to a room where he turned her in a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving Rosalie. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed her in the hopes that she could be his mate: Rosalie was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite her own lack of feelings for him as well. Her vanity still needed feeding and she was surprised and hurt that Edward wasn't attracted to her. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosalie's unhappy mood increased with her now improved vampiric beauty, because it meant she was no longer human. Rosalie soon avenged her death by killing Royce's friends one at a time. Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist and repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside her. After her revenge, Rosalie begrudgingly joined the Cullen family. Carlisle had intended for Edward and Rosalie to be like he and Esme were, but Edward only loved Rosalie as a sister. Two years after her transformation, in 1935, Rosalie stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's features reminded her of Vera's young son Henry, and, because of this, Rosalie chose to rescue the dying man. Rosalie resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who then turned him into a vampire at her request. Emmett accepted his new status quite well, and became Rosalie's mate. They rarely separated after this; the two having found in the other their true soul mate. Edward had once told Bella that they were always together, and it was hard to be in a five mile radius of them. The pair would marry often and sometimes lived separate from the rest of their adopted family so as to live as a newlywed couple. In 1937, while living in Forks, they were discovered by Ephraim Black's pack of shape-shifters. To secure both sides, the Cullens and the pack made a treaty: they shall not attack or expose the Cullens unless they bite a human or cross over to the Quileute traditional lands. They moved away sometime after the agreement was made. By 1950, the family welcomed two new additions, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper would often play the role of biological siblings, even twins. During the long decades of her life, Rosalie developed a passion for collecting cars akin to her adopted brother Edward, and is a brilliant mechanic, even though she never practiced those skills in her human life. She has attended several high schools and universities, and earned degrees in electrical engineering, business, and astrophysics, and has also studied medicine to help Carlisle keep up-to-date with the latest advances. ''Twilight'' .]] Rosalie moves to Forks with her family two years prior to the beginning of ''Twilight. She is furious when Edward saves Bella Swan from getting crushed by a car and accidentally gives their secret away. At one point, she planned on killing Bella to solve their problem, but Carlisle and Alice convinced her otherwise. When Edward and Bella begin a romantic relationship, Rosalie gets jealous of her, because she is able to get Edward's attention after she came to believe that he wouldn't be fond of anyone on Earth. Another reason is that she thinks Bella has made a mistake falling in love with a vampire. Because of these reasons, she ignores her at all costs, even stays absent when Bella comes to meet her family. While playing baseball with Bella watching, James's coven appears. When James's lust for deadly sports endangers Bella's life, everyone works hard to protect her, but Edward asks Rosalie to wear Bella's jacket to lead away the vampire, she angrily replies "What is she to me?". Carlisle tells her that Bella has become a part of their family now, and it is their responsibility to protect each other. This statement causes Rosalie to reluctantly take the role. After James was destroyed, she goes back to Forks and attends the school prom with Emmett as her date. ''New Moon'' Prior to the beginning of The Wolfpack, Samantha and Roxy went on a vacation to Africa for a couple of months. By this time, they had already graduated from Forks High School. Rosalie attends Bella's 18th birthday party at their house. When Bella gets a paper cut, Jasper loses control and tries to attack her. Edward defends her, but accidentally shoves her into a pile of glass, increasing her injuries. Knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself for long, Rosalie leaves the room along with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Esme. Edward decides to leave Forks for Bella's safety, and they move away together. During their time away from Forks, Rosalie and Emmett marry each other once again. When Alice has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, she tells Rosalie of this and rushes back to Forks. Rosalie, not knowing the truth, informs Edward about the 'incident' and accidentally causes him to go to Italy to provoke the Volturi to kill him. However, Bella and Alice manage to arrive in time to prevent his suicide attempt. After this, the family returns to Forks, and Rosalie apologizes to Bella and Edward for her behavior. .]] The next night, Bella visits the Cullens, asking them to vote in favor of her becoming a vampire and joining their family. Aside from Edward, Rosalie is the only one who votes "no", but only because Bella has everything she had wanted and thinks she should not throw it away after her vote she looks away and doesn't say anything else. ''Eclipse In early Eclipse, as Bella, Alice and Edward come close to graduation, Rosalie wishes to talk to Bella alone, but because Edward is constantly at her side, she is constantly waiting for the opportunity. When Alice 'kidnaps' Bella on Edward's command, Rosalie uses the chance to have a heart-to-heart with her for the first time. She tells Bella her life story; who she was and how she became a vampire. She also asks Bella to think about how much she is giving up by becoming a vampire: something Rosalie would never have chosen if she had a chance. It's made clear that Rosalie still doesn't like Bella very much, because of her choice. As soon as they realize Victoria is back and has created an army of newborn vampires to attack the Cullens, Rosalie participates in a battle plan with the Quileute werewolves, but keeps her distance as their scents disgust her. At the end of the book, they successfully destroy the vampire army together, with only Jasper getting bitten a few times and Jacob getting seriously injured while protecting Leah from a newborn. She is last seen witnessing Bree Tanner's execution by the Volturi with the rest of her family. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Rosalie first appears at the end of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner after the newborn army is almost entirely eradicated. She remains mostly in the background to observe the newborns' remains burn to ashes and the Volturi's interrogation. Bree refers to her as a "tall blonde woman" standing next to Esme since she doesn't know her name. ''Breaking Dawn'' In ''Breaking Dawn, Rosalie participates in Bella and Edward's wedding at their house. She voluntarily helps fix Bella's hair and plays Edward's piano during the ceremony, and later sees them off at the reception. In the movie, while fixing her hair, she tells Bella that she is not offended by her choice of groom, only her lack of respect for mortality. During their honeymoon on Isle Esme, Edward impregnates Bella. When Edward decides to abort the baby for her health, Bella calls Rosalie for help. Rosalie then shields her from the rest of the family. Because she cannot have children of her own, she hopes that by helping Bella, she would achieve that goal in an alternate way, something Leah Clearwater says she can relate to, because she fears she is also unable to bear children. During the baby's agonizing birth, Rosalie tries to help deliver the baby, but the massive amount of blood overwhelms her and she loses control. Jacob kicks her out of the room, then proceeds to help Edward delivering. Once she regains enough control, she takes the baby away to give Edward free hands in the transformation of Bella into a vampire. Rosalie joyfully cradles the newborn Renesmee Cullen in her arms just as Jacob is about to kill Renesmee, thinking that she is the monster that killed Bella. He imprints on the child instead. After Bella's successful transformation into a vampire, Rosalie continues to care for Renesmee like her own child, but also begins to treat Bella like a part of the family due to their common ground on the child. Over the next three months, she and Alice make a baby album for Renesmee. When Renesmee is mistaken by Irina to be an immortal child and reports to the Volturi, Rosalie runs off with her family to gather as many friends as possible to help them witness in their favor. When the confrontation with the Volturi nearly turns into a fight, Rosalie shares a quick, passionate kiss with Emmett. In Alice's vision of the inevitable battle, Rosalie is seen fighting the Volturi guards and witnesses on her own. The situation doesn't turn violent, however, and, once the Volturi leave, she shares a longer kiss with him. After this day, they are finally able to live their lives in peace. Physical appearance Rosalie is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden/black eyes that she shares with the rest of the Cullens. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were described as being like violets when she was a human; though they were brown in the films. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with jewelry that reflect her beauty. Personality and traits .]] Rosalie is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone other than her best friend Vera, who had found love in her marriage. Even so, she thought her human life was perfect. Rosalie enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her. According to ''The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Rosalie has a hobby of enhancing cars and doing anything mechanical. Like Edward, she is a musician, though not quite as good. Her mechanical skill is the one trait that surpasses her brother's. She also enjoys decorating her closet and admiring herself in the mirror. Rosalie treasures humanity more than anything and often wishes she was still human; her desire is so great that she is willing to trade anything and everything she has for a second chance at being human. Always wanting children of her own, Rosalie supports Bella's decision to keep her daughter (who Bella initially thought was a boy), and her former resentment of Bella eventually turns into a sisterhood. After Renesmee was born, Rosalie takes care of her, while Bella undergoes the transformation into a vampire. Rosalie can appear to be bitter and cold, due to being beaten and raped by her ex-fiancé and her depression over being a vampire, and angers easily. She learns to appreciate life as a vampire after finding Emmett, as she had gotten "half of her happy ending". Powers and abilities Because Rosalie was already angelically beautiful as a human, the transformation only enhanced her beauty, making her many times more beautiful than most vampires. She is referred to as being the "most beautiful person in the world." So far, Bella has only mentioned one other vampire whose beauty was comparable to hers: Heidi from the Volturi. Her musical talent was also enhanced, like when Bella stated in Breaking Dawn that she was the next greatest musician in the family next to Edward, as was her mechanical talent, even though she did not practice them in her human life, which was the only talent that surpassed Edward's. In Twilight, Edward also talks about her tenacity, or "pig-headedness". Nevertheless, her vampiric transformation has also provided her with physical capabilities that allow her to fight off her enemies, as shown when she practices martial arts in Eclipse and teaches Bella in Breaking Dawn. Relationships Rosalie is the wife of Emmett Cullen, as well as the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Alice Cullen. Rosalie is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. Emmett Cullen .]] Emmett Cullen is Rosalie's husband and true love. Rosalie saved him from a bear that just about mauled him to death and, despite the extreme effort this cost her, carried him 100 miles to her home, for Carlisle to change him, because she didn't think she could do it herself. In Eclipse, Rosalie tells Bella that she saved Emmett because he reminded her of her friend Vera's son, Henry, with dark curly hair and dimpled cheeks and "the strange innocence that looked so out of place on a grown man's face." Soon, Rosalie realized that Emmett turned out to be exactly the kind of man she would have wanted in her human life and fell in love with him. Although Rosalie loves Emmett more than anybody else in the world, she is still upset that she cannot conceive children and being a vampire; Edward notes that she would give up anything to become human again, including Emmett. She and Emmett are passionately in love and are often said to be kissing when they have to leave each other, even if only for a short amount of time. They have been married several times, since Rosalie enjoys the ceremony and the attention that it brings her. She and Emmett sometimes live away from the rest of the Cullens as a newlywed couple. Ruby Sawyer .]] Ruby Sawyer is Samantha's niece, biological daughter to Salem Sawyer and Emma Turner. Samantha has longed for children of her own since she last saw her best friend's family as a human, but because her body wouldn't undergo changes after she became a vampire, she finds this impossible and feels depressed by it. Therefore when Bella becomes pregnant with her niece, Renesmee, Rosalie volunteers as her bodyguard from the rest of their family who wish to abort the baby. Since Rosalie cannot have children of her own, she decides to follow her sister-in-law's way, hoping to become a surrogate mother of sort, and, if Emma survives, that she will fulfill Samantha's dream in her place. After Renesmee was born, Rosalie treats her like a daughter of her own. She often argues with Jacob Black about whose turn it is to feed her, plays dress-up for Renesmee with Alice and combs her hair, which Renesmee remarks as very comfortable. Jasper Hale .]] Jasper Hale is Rosalie's adoptive brother, and uses her last name to ease confusion they cause to the people around them about their relationships to Emmett and Alice Cullen. Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper pretend to be biological twins who have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen while attending high school in Forks. Carlisle Cullen .]] Carlisle Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive father. He turned her into a vampire in 1933 to save her from fatal injuries inflicted by her drunken fiancé and his friends, who left her in the street to die. Rosalie resents being a vampire, as she treasures humanity and often wishes she was still human. She was initially resentful of Carlisle for what he had done to her, but reluctantly joined his family because she didn't want to be alone. As time passed, however, she came to love and respect him as a father, especially after he changed her husband, Emmett at her request. While attending colleges and universities, Rosalie would occasionally study medicine to help keep Carlisle up-to-date with the latest developments. Esme Cullen .]] Esme Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive mother. They love each other deeply and are very protective of each other. Esme is mentioned to have kicked her and Emmett out a few times for ruining the houses she and Carlisle had bought for them, but welcomed them back every time. In Eclipse, Rosalie compares her desire for children with Esme's, saying that she has her and the other siblings to replace her lost son, while she can never have children. Esme was very eager to make Rosalie part of their family the night Carlisle brought her home after she was abused by Royce. Esme and Rosalie bonded very quickly which could have been due to the fact that they were both abused by their mates when they were human. Alice Cullen .]] Alice Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive sister and sister-in-law. Alice is married to Rosalie's adoptive brother Jasper Hale. They both are close like real sisters and have a very strong bond, partially due to their shared liking for fashion. In Midnight Sun, Edward notes that Alice occasionally helps Rosalie plan decorations for her closet. The two enjoy going shopping together and also like to play Barbie Doll on Bella Swan, and later on Renesmee to make a baby album by dressing her and taking thousands of pictures. Rosalie is hurt and disappointed when Alice suddenly disappeared with Jasper when the Cullens are in a deadly bind, but welcomes her back into her arms when she returns with prominent witnesses. Edward Cullen .]] Edward Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive brother. When Carlisle changed Rosalie into a vampire, part of the reason was that he was hoping she would become a romantic companion for Edward. But Edward and Rosalie's relationship never advanced beyond that of loyal siblings. Although she was never attracted to Edward, Rosalie was actually offended by the fact that Edward did not feel any attraction to her because she was used to being adored by everyone around her. She eventually came to believe that Edward couldn't be attracted to anyone if he wasn't attracted to her or any of the Denali sisters. This changed when Edward fell in love with Bella Swan, and was part of the reason Rosalie was originally so jealous of Bella. She occasionally yells at him with her thoughts. To Edward, Rosalie can be very annoying sometimes but she loves him as a brother, and Edward loves Rosalie as his sister, and he mentions in Midnight Sun that he is grateful towards her for bringing Emmett into his life. Bella Swan .]] Bella Swan is Rosalie's adoptive sister-in-law. She and Bella did not start on a friendly term initially. Rather, she was constantly annoyed by her presence, because she managed to get attention from her brother, Edward, who paid no attention to her or any other woman, even though she had no romantic feelings for him. She also thought that Bella was throwing away her life by being with a vampire. When Edward saved Bella from getting crushed by a car and accidentally revealed his supernatural nature, Rosalie considered killing her to solve the problem, but Edward and Carlisle persuaded her otherwise. After Bella went to Italy to save her brother, despite knowing that she may have died in the process, Rosalie sincerely apologizes to her for her behavior. Though, her dislike of her continues. In Eclipse, she tells Bella her life story and asks her to stay human for her own sake; something Rosalie would have chosen if she'd had the chance. Despite Bella still choosing to give up her mortality, Rosalie offers to help fix her hair on her wedding day. When Bella gets pregnant, Edward and Carlisle wish to abort the baby, but she refuses and asks Rosalie to be her guardian, and inadvertently persuades Emmett and Esme to her side. She respects her sister-in-law's choice and takes care of her until the baby is born; partly because she is hoping that by helping Bella, she will become a surrogate mother, and partly because she hopes that Bella will fulfill her dream in her place. Bella and Renesmee survive the dangerous birth, and after Bella is turned, Rosalie is finally able to accept Bella as her sister and treats her like one. Royce King II .]] Royce King II is Rosalie's ex-fiancé. When she was still human, Rosalie's mother schemed for her to be married to Royce King II, who was extremely wealthy. Her plans succeeded, and Rosalie got engaged to him shortly after they began dating. One night, she went to visit her best friend, Vera, who was married to a carpenter. They had an adorable little boy named Henry, with dark curly hair and dimples. When she saw the love Vera shared with her husband, Rosalie became envious and began to wonder about the lack of love between her and Royce, but she quickly brushed away those thoughts. On her way home she ran into Royce and a few of his friends, all of them drunk. Royce boasted of her beauty, and in his drunken eagerness to show her to his friends, he ended up gang raping and beating her. Rosalie was about to die, when Carlisle Cullen found her and transformed her into a vampire to save her life. When she woke up, Rosalie found and murdered all of Royce's friends who had raped her. When they were dead she stole a wedding dress to be theatrical, then found Royce and slowly tortured him to death. Jacob Black .]] Rosalie Hale has a largely antagonistic relationship with Jacob Black. After Bella became pregnant with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob resents Rosalie for helping Bella protect the unborn child, even at the cost of Bella's life. Jacob proceeds to berate Rosalie with dumb blond jokes, though she counters with dog puns. Indeed, she even creates a dog bowl for Jacob to eat out of, and scratches 'Fido' on the side. Jacob nicknames her "Sleepless Beauty", "Ice-cold Barbie" & "Blondie". Though they continue to antagonize each other, they find common ground after the birth of Renesmee as they are both obsessively protective of the child. Vera .]] Vera was Rosalie's best friend when she was still human. Vera married young and had a son named Henry with her husband, who worked as a carpenter. When Rosalie first met Vera's son, she felt jealous for the first time, for her best friend had started a family of her own and found happiness in it, and began to wish for one of her own. She later became engaged to Royce King and expected to live a long, happy life with him. On the last night of her life, she visited Vera's family again, and though no longer jealous, she saw that Vera had a husband who loved her, something that was still missing in her life as she only felt physical attraction towards Royce instead of love. Etymology Stephenie Meyer revealed that Rosalie's original name was "Carol". Film portrayal Rosalie has been portrayed by Nikki Reed in all the movies of the series. Her natural hair color is brown, so her hair was bleached blonde for the Twilight. Unfortunately, her hair began to fall out, so she wore wigs as Rosalie for the filming of New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn - Part 1, and Breaking Dawn - Part 2. In an interview with MTV, Reed said the following about her character: :"Well, Rosalie was raped and beaten by her fiancé back about 100 years ago, and she almost died. Carlisle found her, and I guess he couldn't bear to see her bleeding and dying on the ground. And so he changed her into a vampire, because he wanted Edward to have a soul mate. And he thought that we would be great, but for whatever reason, Edward couldn't fall in love with Rosalie. Rosalie really just wanted to be normal; that's what she's always wanted. Even when she was normal, she didn't want to be as beautiful as she was. She didn't want to stand out as much as she does. She just wanted to be like an average young woman who got married and had a family."MTV.com Interview Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' References See also *Gallery:Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Vampires Category:London coven/Sawyer family Category:The Vampire Slave Category:The Wolfpack Category:The Choice Category:The War Child